The present invention relates to an attachment device for installing an air cleaner case in position on an engine assembly.
Japanese Utility Model application No. 58(1983)-175446 discloses an air cleaner case disposed behind an intake manifold having branch tubes extending forwardly toward the intake ports of an engine cylinder head. When the air cleaner case is located as disclosed, however, the space around the air cleaner case in the engine compartment of an automobile is reduced. In case the axis of the engine is directed transversely of the automobile, not only the space surrounding the air cleaner case is reduced, but also it is difficult to attach and detach screws or bolts for fixing the air cleaner case since the air cleaner case is positioned in a rear portion of the engine compartment. Therefore, the air cleaner cannot be maintained or serviced easily.